newhavenrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Metro
Living Politicians and the filthy rich are the only ones who can afford to call The Metro home. Those who leave of their own free will are generally considered insane, and those who are evicted can at least boast that they once knew the high life. There is no pecking order to living quarters. Once you decide (or are forced) to leave The Metro, you're on your own to find whatever accomodations are affordable and available. Shopping As the first established sector on New Haven, the biggest, brightest and most expensive retailers set up shop in The Metro. If you come into Sector One looking to shop, expect to pay top dollar. Designer clothing, the finest restaurants, and the most recognized performers work The Metro. All entertainment performances, including major sporting events, happen here. Politics Once mankind launched ourselves off the planet's surface, the equalibrium of morality tried to right itself. Murder is sanctioned, if you're part of the selective and exclusive Assassins union. Prostitution, once you're properly registered, is alive and well, and bringing in tax dollars that keep New Haven spinning smoothly. Ruling this morally "enlightened" mankind is the Global Senate, which consists of the president, the vice-president, and the New Haven council of advisors. The council of advisors is comprised of one elected senator from each sector. Earthlings are given two senators; one who represents the New Haven population, and a second who represents the population on Earth. Each president is elected. However, the term of service is life. The newly elected president selects their own vice president, who serves if the president dies. Needless to say, the history of New Haven is littered with one assassination after another. A wise president would disband the assassin's union ... and many have tried. Too bad the union has always managed to take them out. Regardless of how the president votes, if the Senate become deadlocked in a tie, there is no debate. The president makes a decision, which, naturally, makes him or her the most influencial (or influenced) person on New Haven. Our current president is Syrus Colefax. His vice-president and lover is Cora Butrone. The Senate building is at the center of The Metro, and not only acts as the seat for political action but is connected directly to the Senate Dormatory Building. All politicians are required to live in the Dorm, and many have stepped down because of this. Like all dorms, there are moral rules regarding visitors and privacy. Senators are expected to have none of either. Each senator has their own channel on the New Haven Global Network, which can be viewed at any time by any citizen of New Haven. Needless to say, not everyone can take the pressure of having their entire lives recorded and open for the world to view. Each senator is also followed around by a hover-cam about the size of a basketball. Once a senator steps down from office, they're given the opportunity to evict the oldest senator currently residing in The Metro, leaving the evicted politician to fend for themselves to find a new place of residence.